Stargirl's Spanking
by gamerman1902
Summary: Stargirl receives a fine spanking from Wonder Woman.


Stargirl's Spanking

Stargirl had been a huge brat lately. Batgirl and Supergirl had already filed complaints against her. She was belittling everyone just because she was in a bad mood. It was time for a disciplinarian to step in and put her in her place. Wonder Woman had to take charge of the situation. How? By using some good old fashioned Amazonian discipline methods.

"Diana you need to punish her now" Black Canary suggested. "I am receiving more and more complaints about her" Black Canary continued. "That girl has to learn some decency and respect." she concluded.

"Wow is her behavior really that bad" Wonder Woman asked.

"From the reports it is. Tan her butt for me okay. Me and Hawkgirl got a mission." Black Canary demanded.

"Oh don't you worry Dinah. That girl is not going to sit for a week. I can promise you that" Wonder Woman replied.

With that Wonder Woman prepped the discipline room. With that done she called down Stargirl. Wonder Woman got up on her high stool and waited. Stargirl came into the room yawning.

"Damn it Diana what the hell do you want" Stargirl asked rudely. "Seriously this is probably a waste of time. Why do I even bother" Stargirl continued.

"Adjust that tone and your punishment won't be as bad. I am older than you and have more authority. You will treat me and others around you with kindness and respect." Wonder Woman ordered.

"Punishment" Stargirl asked "What will you do to me. Send me to my room? What are you? My mom?" Stargirl mocked. Wonder Woman tried to contain her anger.

"Your behavior lately has been unacceptable. I am going to punish you for it. Come here right now" Wonder Woman said sternly and with more authority. Stargirl was about to come up with a snappy remark but she looked into the amazon's eyes. They looked furious and Wonder Woman clearly meant business.

Slowly, she made her way to Wonder Woman. "Good. Now then get over my lap" Wonder Woman ordered. Surely the amazon could not be serious.

"What" asked Stargirl. "Now just why the hell would I do that" Stargirl questioned. The amazon glared at Stargirl. She felt butterflies in her stomach. The young girl was beginning to realize that maybe she made a bad move.

"Well if you obey me you will save yourself a lot of pain. Last chance. Take it or leave it." Wonder Woman demanded. Stargirl hesitated for a moment but then finally complied and got over the amazon's massive lap. Wonder Woman was much bigger than Stargirl and sitting on a high stool. Stargirl found herself dangling in the air over Wonder Woman's lap.

SMACK! Wonder Woman smacked Stargirl's bottom over her tight shorts. The first one caught Stargirl by surprise. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! A flurry of smacks reigned on Stargirl's bottom. The smacks got swifter and more intense alternating between each cheek. Wonder Woman gave her a smack right in her sit spot that made her yelp. "OUCH! Diana that hurts. What is this?" Stargirl asked.

"A spanking" Wonder Woman answered. Wonder Woman picked up the pace giving a series of smacks to each cheek. Stargirl was starting to get used to it when she felt her shorts and panties being tugged down all the way to her ankles.

"Diana what are you doing. Pull my panties and shorts up right now." Stargirl ordered. She was answered with a hard smack right in her sit spot. Her bottom had already turned a shade of pink. Now though the real spanking would begin.

"You are not in a position to give me orders" Wonder Woman replied. Stargirl kicked her legs but Wonder Woman delivered a flurry of hard smacks to her thighs. "Keep those feet down and no attempts to struggle or you get extra" Wonder Woman ordered continuing smacking Stargirl's cute bare bottom.

"But Diana it hurts so much" Stargirl argued. Wonder Woman smacked the lower portion of her butt making her howl in pain. "Please stop." Stargirl pleaded.

"I will decide when you have had enough" Wonder Woman replied. She smacked the plump center of Stargirl's bottom and covered the remainder of it with a flurry of hard smacks. Wonder Woman delivered a constant rain of smacks making Stargirl's butt jiggle and bounce. Wonder Woman loved it when her spankee's butt jiggled. She picked her pace to the max just to keep the ass jiggle constant.

"OW! SMACK! Diana please stop with this. SMACK! I have learned my lesson well! SMACK! No more bad behavior I will be good I swear! OW!" Stargirl pleaded. Wonder Woman continued to smack her bare bottom. Stargirl grinded and squirmed over the mighty Amazon's lap but was virtually powerless against Wonder Woman. Stargirl reached her hands back but was quickly restrained.

"Now Stargirl what did I say? No attempts to struggle or you get extra" Wonder Woman reminded. Stargirl's eyes widened in fear. Wonder Woman stopped and slowly caressed and squeezed Stargirl's bare bottom. The same hand that had caused so much pain was now so gentle and felt so good. She rubbed each cheek and gave a few love taps to keep the jiggle going.

"Diana please no more" Stargirl said holding back tears. Wonder Woman continued to gently rub Stargirl's red rump while giving her a smack every now and then when she was off guard.

"Now Stargirl I warned you about this. You need to improve your behavior and show respect" Wonder Woman lectured while grabbing a hairbrush. She tapped the back of the hairbrush against her butt and Stargirl looked back at it with terror on her face

"No! Diana please I swear I'll be a good girl from now on. I promise and I will apologize to all the people I hurt. Please Diana no more! I can't take anymore" Stargirl pleaded with tears escaping her eyes. She sobbed silently over Wonder Woman's lap.

"Shh Shh. It's okay Stargirl I believe you. The sooner I do this the sooner we will be done." Wonder Woman said gently. CRACK! The first hit landed right in the center of Stargirl's bubble butt. CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! Wonder Woman went lightning fast alternating cheek to cheek. A few hits landed on her sensitive thighs making her yelp and cry.

"OW! OW! Diana… please… stop… spanking… me!" Stargirl begged in between sobs. Stargirl suddenly felt something setting ass on fire. The slipper covered her entire ass. It made it bounce and jiggle and made her cry out in pain. She twisted and struggled but was pinned by the mighty amazon. After a dozen smacks Stargirl just went limp crying uncontrollably over Wonder Woman's lap.

Wonder Woman saw this and decided she had enough. She stopped the spanking and massaged and rubbed her Stargirl's sore ass. She then rubbed some cream deep into her scarlet red butt. Stargirl could feel the cool cream sinking into her hot skin. Wonder Woman ran her hands through Stargirl's beautiful blonde hair. She finally gave Stargirl a few taps on her bottom signaling for her to get up.

"I'm sorry Diana" Stargirl said as the two embraced lovingly.

"I accept your apology. I appreciate you being sincere. Now 20 minutes of corner time then apologies." Wonder Woman said gently rubbing Stargirl's bottom.

Stargirl stood in the corner her red naked butt on full display. Stargirl was hurt and aroused at the same time. She would have to experiment more with spanking.

THE END


End file.
